Formateo
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Un descolorido pedazo de papel y un pequeño lápiz fue lo que encontró para plasmar su último rastro de humanidad. Tercer Drabble del reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" Tema: Soledad.


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Bueno, aquí vengo con un reto de Halloween para la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" No creo que de miedo, pero creo que esta bueno para pasar un agradable momento de lectura.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen (ya quisiera). Son del grandioso hacerdor de infancias inolvidables Akira Toriyama XD.**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

La mujer entró a una habitación que seguramente no había sido usada durante mucho tiempo. Estaba sucio y la luz del viejo escritorio no funcionaba, pero no importaba, la luz del día era escasa, _pero aún estaba ahí_ , y era todo que necesitaba. Se sentó sobre una silla de consistencia dudosa y tomó un papel algo manchado, afortunadamente estaba al lado de un pequeño lápiz.

Eso sería suficiente.

 _Cuando aquel guerrero me salvó, cuando él decidió que mi vida valía algo, de alguna forma me sentí cautivada. Aquel hombre me había dicho que me amaba, y yo, como creí que era una buena forma de tratar de adaptarme nuevamente a la humanidad, accedí a casarme con él. Sin embargo, el tiempo me enseñó que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que aquel cientifico loco me había arrancado._

 _Mi hermano, diecisiete, se había marchado, y yo me quedé con el que fue mi esposo en ese entonces. ¿Cuánto de eso ya? Creo que dos o tres años. No lo recuerdo, y no me importa, tampoco me importó cuando un nuevo enemigo que quería destruír la Tierra apareció y lo mató. Su mejor amigo me había dicho que las esferas del dragón habían sido destruídas y que lamentaba no poder traerlo de vuelta. ¿Cuál fue mi reacción? Quería llorar por supuesto. Exacto. Quería, pero no podía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo tan normal como el llorar la muerte de un ser amado no me afectaba? Creo que ahora soy capaz de responder a esa pregunta, en realidad, cuando fui a su velorio también era capaz de hacerlo, solo que aún no me atrevía a aceptarlo._

 _Ahora ya no importa._

 _La verdad es que cuando fui convertida en un androide, no solo mi cuerpo cambió, sino que mi alma también lo hizo. No soy un androide, soy una máquína con un agujero negro como alma. Y eso es mucho decir._

 _Al menos por ahora._

 _Hace bastante tiempo que dejé de sentir aquellas emociones y sentimientos propios de un humano. Yo solo fingía amar a Krillin, y lo hice porque hasta ese momento al menos me importaba dar la imagen de un ser que podía ser igual a los que me rodeaban, fingía sonrisas que en realidad no estaban ahí, fingía tristezas que no sentía, pero ahora me he vuelto un ser tan insesible que hasta ya olvidé lo que era eso._

 _¿Qué hago ahora? Continúo mi vacía existencia viajando por el mundo viendolo a travéz de las dos estalactitas que tengo por ojos. Le escribo esta carta a la nada, a nadie, quizás como el recuerdo escrito de que alguna vez fui humana, pero la verdad es que me vuelvo cada vez más un mero envoltorio biologico fusionado con partes de metal que sirve como recipiente del eter en el cual mi escencia termina por caer. Así es. Una perfecta anatomía caminante con inteligencia sin nada adentro._

 _Y estoy sola._

 _¿Qué curioso? Aún soy capaz de entender el significado de soledad, pero, ¿qué importa? Le escribo a la nada, le escribo a la no persona, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual tome este viejo papel y este lápiz que encontré? Te lo diré, pero para cuando lo leas, yo ya habré desaparecido, y con estás últimas palabras ya tienes tu respuesta, querido lector inexistente, ¿quieres palabras más concisas? Te daré el gusto, la pura verdad es que hay algo dentro mío que me está consumiendo, algo que está terminando de borrar todo rastro de emoción y sentimiento, algo que está matando el último atisbo de escencia que aún mueve mis dedos e impulsa mi escribir. Tal vez el doctor Gero aplicó en mi algún tipo de formateo cerebral que se activó ahora pero que no solo está terminando por afectar el músculo dentro de mi cabeza, sino también lo que ya mencioné. Lo que no me explico es porqué funciona de manera tan paulatina. No falta mucho, yo solo, quería que de al..._

Soltó el lápiz de repente. Su espalda se irguió al igual que su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor como analizando el lugar. Su rostro se había vuelto perturbadoramente estoíco y tenía los ojos como dos cristales. Ese lugar no era apto para ella, necesitaba llegar a uno que estuviera menos humedo para así no dañar sus partes metálicas. Por un momento su mirada se quedó fija en el papel sobre el escritorio. Un analisis le indicó que había unos cuantos errores gramaticales.

 **N/A: Pues me salió larguito para ser Drabble, pero espero que no les moleste. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Reviews más que bienvenidos XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
